Of Cookies and Kisses
by Hikari Netto
Summary: It's Netto's first day of preschool, and he's a bit shy about it! Can anyone help him with his first day of school? NettoxMeiru LanxMaylu and maybe RockmanxRoll later on? Rating may change as more chapters are added. Read and review, please!


Disclaimer: I **DON'T** own anything from Rockman/Megaman NT Warrior.

Hikari Netto: Hi everyone! =] School's coming up again soon, and I fear that I may not enjoy the luxury of time as much as I could during summer vacation.

Oh well... here's what I just HAD to do with what little free time I had left on my hands. Excuse the lame title pwease. :D Enjoy! =P You all know what to do after reading. :)

* * *

**Of Cookies and Kisses**

**Chapter One: Preschool Days**

"Netto-kun... Netto-kun... it's time to wake up. School starts soon!" a voice sounded in young Netto's head.

"Just five more minutes, okay mommy?" he replied.

"No, Netto. You can't be late for your first day of preschool today, now can you?" Haruka Hikari started tickling her son's cheeks.

"Okay, okay mommy. I'll get up." Netto finally got up and yawned, smiling from his mother tickling him.

"That's my boy. Come on, let's get dressed and eat breakfast."

Netto got up and put on a set of new clothes, with the assistance of his mother, of course, and went to the bathroom to wash up for breakfast. He carefully climbed downstairs, smelling a wonderfully warm and toasty breakfast.

"Someone's finally down," Haruka said, smiling at Netto. "Come on, your breakfast's getting cold." She helped Netto up onto his seat.

"Mmm... that smells yummy!" Netto cried as he began munching hurriedly on his food. Upon finishing, his mother told him to go up and brush his teeth before they head out to school.

Netto did as he was told, grabbing another piece of French toast before heading back upstairs. Meanwhile, his mother gathered all the things he needed for his first day of school and placed them in his backpack.

She went into the garage to start and warm up her Toyota Celsior, waiting for the little Netto to be finished with brushing his teeth.

Netto finally came out after five minutes, and his mother helped him onto the back seat of her car, buckling him up in his child seat and gave him his backpack to hold.

"Ready to get going, honey?" Haruka asked Netto.

Netto hesitated a bit and remained quiet. He was going to be away from his mother for quite some time and was nervous at the thought of it.

"Netto-kun?"

"Yes mommy? Oh, yeah. I guess I'll be okay..."

"Don't worry, Netto. I'll bring you into school, so you don't have to worry."

"Okay, mommy."

The two of them drove off to a quaint little building surrounded by many flowers, trees and a few mini ponds here and there. Haruka exited the vehicle and helped Netto to do the same. She held his hand as they walked up to the front door of the school.

"Good morning, Hikari-san! My, who do we have here today?" a friendly lady asked as she leaned down to Netto and smiled.

Netto was a bit frightened by the stranger and hid behind his mother.

"Don't worry, little one. I'm going to be your teacher here. My name is Christine. What's yours?"

Netto stuttered a bit but answered the question. "N... N... Netto..."

"Nice to meet you, Netto-kun. Welcome to your first day of school! Please, come inside."

"It's okay Netto-kun, you'll have fun and learn a lot of things here!" Haruka told her son as she placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Okay, mommy. Bye mommy," Netto said before giving his mother a hug and a kiss. He knew his mother would never let him go anywhere she deemed unsafe. Waving his final goodbye, his teacher offered him a hand before entering the building.

There were about ten people around Netto's age, but he was extremely shy and remained close to his teacher.

"Good morning, everyone! We have a new friend with us today," Christine said to the class. She then turned to Netto and said, "Netto-kun, why don't you introduce yourself to the class?"

"H-h-hello. M-my name is Netto," he stuttered.

The group of toddlers responded with a friendly "Hello, Netto," each responding with an introduction of themselves afterward. Netto gave a sheepish smile and just waved. He was feeling a bit more comfortable now... everyone seemed to be friendly enough.

"Hello, Netto-kun!" a young girl with bright red hair said. "My name is Meiru!"

"Good morning, Meiru. Nice to meet you," Netto said.

"Good morning to you as well, Meiru-chan!" said Christine. "Oh, I have an idea. Meiru-chan, why don't you show Netto around the classroom? I'm sure he'd appreciate it."

"Okay, Christine-sensei," she responded. She turned to Netto and grabbed his hand. "Follow me, Netto-kun!"

Meiru dragged Netto all over the classroom, pointing to various things it had. "Here's our food corner where we eat our snacks during snack time. There's the playing corner where we can make things with blocks or play with toys! Over there is where we can draw pictures and make things out of clay, and we can read things over there. Here's my favourite place, though... the music room. I love making music! Don't you, Netto-kun?"

"Umm... sure I do," Netto responded, although he actually had never played any instrument before.

Meiru walked up to the piano and began playing "Kiss the Rain" by Yiruma.

"Wow, Meiru-chan. You're really good at the piano!" Netto cried.

"Thanks Netto-kun. Can you play too?"

Netto remained silent for a moment, but before he could say anything, she grabbed his left hand's pointer finger and guided it on the piano, pressing keys that formed a familiar tune: "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star."

Meiru began singing "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" while still guiding Netto's finger on the piano, and Netto joined along soon.

"Wow, you two can sing in English very well!" said Christine. "How long have you known English, Netto-kun?"

Netto thought for a bit and said, "I don't really know English, but I saw "Twinkle Twinkle Little Star" on TV and remembered how it went."

"Ah I see."

"Hey, Netto-kun, do you want to draw pictures with me?" Meiru asked.

"Sure!" Netto replied. His shyness had left him now that his new friend was there.

"Okay, you two. Run along and have fun!" said Christine.

The two of them went over to the art corner, and Meiru grabbed them both a few sheets of paper and some crayons. She began drawing immediately, but Netto was still wondering about what to draw.

"Are you okay, Netto-kun?" Meiru asked.

"Yeah, I'm just wondering about what to draw," he replied.

"Oh. I'm drawing the school's yard!"

"Okay. Hmm... I guess I will draw the beach."

Netto began drawing on the paper now, and they both drew in silence for roughly fifteen minutes. After they were done, they exchanged drawings.

"Wow, Netto-kun! You are a good drawer!" Meiru exlaimed.

"Thanks! You are too!" he said back, smiling. Somehow, he thought, this new friendship was going to last for quite some time.

"Okay, class! It's time to eat snacks," said Christine.

Everyone yelled "Yay!" and ran to their backpacks, grabbed their snacks and ran to the snack corner. They grabbed a seat and started munching on their snacks.

"Netto-kun, over here!" yelled Meiru. "Sit next to me!"

"Okay!" Netto-kun yelled back from where his backpack was. He ran to Meiru and grabbed a seat next to her, pulling out his snacks.

"What did you bring today, Netto-kun?"

"Oh, just a peanut butter and strawberry jelly sandwich. How about you?"

"I brought two cookies and some strawberry milk. Hey, do you want a chocolate chip cookie?"

"Sure! Thanks, Meiru-chan!" Meiru happily handed Netto one of her chocolate chip cookies. Then, he asked, "Meiru-chan, do you want half of my sandwich?"

"Okay! Thank you!" she said and took the piece of sandwich Netto had offered her.

The two began to munch on their own snacks before proceeding to eat the one the other had offered to them.

The school day was coming to a close, and Christine began singing an "end of the school day" song. The class joined in, including Netto. As she waved goodbye to everyone, she called Netto over for a bit.

"So, Netto-kun. How was your first day of school?"

"It was great, Christine-sensei! I really like it here," Netto responded.

"That's good to hear. Now run along now, I see your mother waiting for you! Goodbye, Netto-kun!"

"Okay. Goodbye sensei!"

Netto ran to his mother and gave her a hug.

"Hi Netto-kun! I missed you, honey. How did your first day go?" Haruka asked.

"It was great, mommy! Everyone here is so nice. I can't wait to come back tomorrow!"

"That's good to hear. Come on, let's get you in the car."

"Wait, mommy. Is it okay if I go say bye to a friend first?"

"Of course it is!" She smiled as her son ran over to Meiru.

"Umm, Meiru-chan, thanks for everything today."

"You're welcome, Netto-kun," she said said and smiled.

"See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Netto-kun!"

Netto was about to run back to his mother when Meiru caught a hold of him and gave him a hug. Netto was a bit surprised, but he returned the hug after a moment, smiling. The two waved their final goodbyes before entering their own rides.

"Who was that over there, Netto-kun?" his mother asked.

"Oh, her? That's my new friend. Her name is Meiru-chan," Netto replied.

"I see. I'm happy to see you making new friends."

When they arrived at their house, Netto felt a bit tired.

"Netto-kun, are you tired. Here, let's take you to bed," his mother said.

"Yeah, a little bit. Thanks, mommy," he replied. He climbed up the stairs to his room as his mother followed close behind.

She told Netto to first brush his teeth, and he obliged. Afterward, he changed into his pajamas and climbed into bed as his mother tucked him in.

"Rest well, honey."

"Thanks, mommy."

= A few hours later =

Netto had woken up after hearing laughter coming from outside his house. He looked out his window but didn't see anyone and shrugged. But wait! He heard it again and looked out the window once more.

He couldn't believe his eyes! It was Meiru! He dashed downstairs and ran out the door to her.

"Meiru-chan, Meiru-chan!" Netto cried out, waving. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Netto-kun!" she replied. "I live here! What are you doing here?"

Netto at Meiru in awe. "Wow!" He pointed to his house. "I live in that house over there!"

"Really? Yay! We are neighbors!" Meiru clapped at the idea and laughed. "Do you want to play catch with me?"

"Okay!"

Meiru ran into her garage and grabbed a pink rubber ball while Netto waited out in front. She returned and threw it to an unaware Netto.

"Gotcha!" she giggled.

"Hey! No fair! I wasn't looking!" Netto protested.

"It's your fault..." She smirked at him.

Netto grabbed the ball and threw it at her rather than to her, laughing himself. Their game of catch started to turn into a "rubber ball throwing war."

They continued their dodge ball tournament for half an hour before Meiru had to go back in for piano practice.

"Oh. I have to go now, Netto-kun. My mom's calling me to go practice the piano. Sorry," Meiru said.

"Oh, okay. That's okay. Bye, Meiru-chan," he said sadly. He went up to her and gave her a hug.

"Bye, Netto-kun."

Netto watched Meiru walk back into her house, closing the garage behind her. Netto sadly walked back to his and closed the door behind him.

* * *

Hikari Netto: Aww, a little Netto and Meiru are just too cute! Well, you people know what to do! -^.^- Hang tight, everyone. I'll try to update as soon as I can, but for now, I need to finish my homework!

xD The next chapter will take us into their elementary/middle school lives. Or will it not? I dunno, what do you think? Did I mention first date? I won't say anymore!!


End file.
